moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
March on the Highlands
The March on the Highlands was a struggle for dominance of the Arathi Highlands by forces of the Grand Alliance and New Horde after the spoils of the attempted Dragonmaw Subjugation were secured by both factions. History The assassination of Columban V at the hands of the Undercity Nexus invited the reprisal of the Holy League to march upon the northern territories. With momentum gained from their victory in the Wetlands over the Dragonmaw separatists, a number of Alliance factions saw an opportunity to claim a foothold Arathi and use it as a staging point for future reclamation of Lordaeron. As more forces began to arrive in the dilapidated fortress of Stromgarde, the Forsaken and Sin'dorei began to grow wary of the encroaching threat. A number of Horde factions, at risk of breaking the truce set forward between the Alliance and Horde following the siege of Orgrimmar, decided to preemptively assault Stromgarde and end the Alliance occupation of Arathi. Consequently, the remaining noble houses of Stromgarde formed the Arathi War Council and called for the aid of the Alliance to defend their homeland against the invading Horde. An accord was struck at the Northshire Abbey, in an unconventional war council that turned out to be quite chaotic. Miscommunications occured widespreadly, and the militaristic religious ambitions of the Holy League appeared to be purposely concealed from extraneous parties. The 117th Division had pledged their forces tentatively when the campaign was announced, only to find out that the origins of the campaign were religious in nature, and likely in breach of the standing Alliance-Horde non-aggression treaty following the Siege of Orgrimmar. The 117th thereafter withdrew their soldiers from the campaign, but last-minute negotiations drew them back into the conflict. Aggressive attacks against Hammerfall and Horde outposts with the intention of establishing a foothold for the Church of the Holy Light convinced the 117th to withdraw yet again, and their forces left the front. Mobilization Alliance forces arrived at Stromgarde City by way of Faldir's Cove. Meanwhile, Horde forces established a siege base at Duskfall Overlook, a hill directly outside Stromgarde's front gates. The first confrontation took place at the southern entrance to a tunnel connecting the Arathi Highlands to the Hinterlands. A caravan of supplies from Aerie Peak was ambushed by Horde cavalry. The battle ended in the Alliance's favor, and the supplies were brought to Refuge Pointe. On the following day, Alliance forces from the Wetlands marched across the Thandol Span to rendezvous with the defenders of Stromgarde. The Horde forces of Hammerfall rode out to intercept the Alliance march, but did little to halt their initial advance. Eventually, the Horde managed to cut off further reinforcements from the Wetlands by seizing the Thandol Span, but not before a sizable number of Alliance reinforcements reached Stromgarde. The Conflict Begins On the day before the siege, Horde forces of Hammerfall rode out once again to assault Refuge Pointe. The attack ended disastrously for the Horde, allowing the Alliance to summon even more reinforcements to defend the fortress from the Horde garrisoned at Duskfall Overlook. To ensure they wouldn't make the same mistake twice, the Legion of Vengeance spread a paralytic agent across the Alliance-controlled farmsteads of the Arathi Highlands, subduing the remaining population. A number of Alliance champions attempted to thwart this effort, but were inevitably overwhelm by the debilitating strain. Outcome On the final day of the campaign, Horde forces besieged Stromgarde from the north and the south. Using tactical portals conjured by the sin'dorei to summon forces inside the city, the Horde quickly captured the mage district before moving on to engage the remaining Alliance defenders in the trade district and inner courtyard. The city was soon crowded with so many forces that it was nearly impossible to move. Eventually, however, the tide began to move in the Horde's favor, and the Alliance were forced to evacuate Stromgarde and retreat to Faldir's Cove. The victorious Horde occupied the city only briefly before withdrawing from the ruins and claiming dominance over the region. Victory Points Victory Points were a way of scorekeeping that ensured both D20 and PVP engagements had a significant impact on the outcome of the story. D20 events were dice-based battles between unflagged Alliance and Horde players for a specific objective. Likewise, PVP events pit Alliance and Horde players against each other in real-time battles. A total of 8 Victory Points could be achieved during the campaign as listed below. The faction with the most Victory Points at the conclusion of the campaign was considered the victor. *“Caravan Escort” (D20) : 1 - Alliance Victory *“Battle of Thandol Span” (RP-PVP) : 1 - Horde Victory *“Witherbark Lumber Salvage” (D20) : 1 - Horde Victory *“Razing the Highlands” (RP-PVP) : 1 - Alliance Victory *“Plague Carrier” (D20) : 1 - Horde Victory *“Siege of Stromgarde” (RP-PVP) : 2* - Horde Victory *“Shamanistic Showdown” (D20) : 1 - n/a TOTAL: 8 Campaign Schedule Tuesday - March 11 Story (Alliance): *Alliance forces muster at Stromgarde and see to the dilapidated city's defenses. As reinforcements continue to arrive by sea at Faldir's Cove, scouts are deployed across the Highlands to gain crucial intel on the Horde threat. Meanwhile, a caravan of supplies from the Hinterlands makes its way from a narrow tunnel to Refuge Point. Story (Horde): *With siege machines at the ready, Horde forces move from Galen's Fall to the hills overlooking Stromgarde's main gates. Emissaries are sent to Hammerfall to gather reinforcements for the impending siege. Once scouts report an Alliance supply caravan moving from the north, a detachment of forces ride out to intercept it. D20 - Caravan Escort: *The first confrontation between Alliance and Horde players will be a dice battle for control of a supply caravan making its way from the Hinterlands to Refuge Point. Horde players will face off against Alliance players in a roll-based fighting system that will be explained by coordinators on both sides. This battle will include a cavalry charge with elements of mounted combat. The winning faction will receive one victory point towards the accumulated total. Wednesday - March 12 Story (Alliance): *Alliance forces stationed at Dun Modr in the Wetlands attempt to cross the Thandol Span to reunite with the main forces garrisoned at Stromgarde. Meanwhile, a team of soldiers travel to Witherbark Village to obtain lumber for the fortification of Stromgarde. Story (Horde): *Forces from Hammerfall gain wind of Alliance attempting to cross the Thandol Span. They hastily ride south to halt their advance, simultaneously sending a team of skirmishers to disrupt the Alliance gathering operation at Witherbark Village. PVP - Battle of Thandol Span: *The first PVP confrontation will be located around the bridge connecting the Arathi Highlands to the Wetlands. The Horde will attempt to halt the Alliance from advancing across the bridge. The winning faction will receive one victory point towards the accumulated total. The outcome of this battle will determine if the Alliance attack Hammerfall or the Horde attack Refuge Point on Thursday. D20 - Witherbark Lumber Salvage: *As fighting takes place along the Thandol Span, a three-way battle between the Alliance, Horde, and Forest Trolls will erupt at Witherbark Village. Alliance and Horde will fight tooth and nail for the limited lumber available in the region.The winning faction will receive one victory point towards the accumulated total. Thursday - March 13 Story (Alliance): *If the Alliance prevailed in the Battle of Thandol Span, they will advance north and attack Hammerfall to cut off the orcish reinforcements from the Forsaken siege. Alternatively, if the Alliance were defeated at the Thandol Span, the Horde will push the attack on Refuge Point to demoralize the remaining defenders of Stromgarde. While either of these battles take place, Alliance forces must stop a Forsaken plague wagon from unleashing a debilitating virus upon the denizens of Arathi. Story (Horde): *If the Horde prevailed at the Battle of Thandol Span, they will attack Refuge Point to subdue the last vestige of humanity before the siege. If the Horde failed to halt the Alliance at Thandol Span, they must defend Hammerfall from the Alliance’s immediate reprisal. To the west, a Forsaken plague wagon begins spreading a nauseating, paralytic, lachrymatory agent on the farmsteads across the Highlands. PVP - Razing of the Highlands: *Depending on the Battle of the Thandol Span, the Alliance will attack Hammerfall or the Horde will attack Refuge Point. In either scenario, both factions will reunite with the main forces to the west and prepare for the final day of reckoning. The winning faction will receive one victory point towards the accumulated total. D20 - Plague Carrier: *A Forsaken plague wagon will begin visiting the farmsteads of Arathi, infecting the local populace with a non-lethal toxin to prevent any potential reinforcements from aiding Stromgarde. Alliance players will attempt to destroy the wagon while Horde players will fight to defend it. The winning faction will receive one victory point towards the accumulated total. Friday - March 14 Story (Alliance): *The Forsaken siege has finally begun. As hellfire rains down on the weathered fortress, the Alliance fight back to protect their foothold in the region. In a last-ditch effort to disrupt the siege, a team of powerful shamans arrive at the Circle of Inner Binding to conduct a ritual. The Alliance must defend the shamans as they struggle for the favor of the earthen elementals and break the siege. Story (Horde): *All preparations have been made for the siege. The full might of the Horde forces crash against the gates of Stromgarde, hell-bent on bringing the Alliance to its knees. To ensure victory even further, shamans are sent to the Circle of Inner Binding to conduct an elemental ritual. If successful, the walls of Stromgarde will be at the mercy of rampaging earthen spirits. PVP - Siege of Stromgarde: *The final battle will take place at the gates of Stromgarde. Horde forces will flood against the gates as Alliance block the way with plated infantry and fire back with skilled marksmen. A diverging force of Horde soldiers will attempt to sneak around Stromgarde and exploit a weakness in the city’s walls. The Alliance must hold out for as long as they can. The winning faction will receive two victory points towards the accumulated total. D20 - Shamanistic Showdown: *Alliance and Horde players will face off at the Circle of Inner Binding. Both factions will protect their shamans as they vie for the favor of the elements. The prevailing faction will unleash elemental fury on their opponents and put a decisive end to the siege. The winning faction will receive one victory point towards the accumulated total. Discrepancies Because there were so many involved parties and factions within the campaign, there are multiple viewpoints on the matter, especially regarding both the legality of the conflict and the burden of responsibility. *One side of the argument states that the Horde were acting in protection of their own people and assets when they assaulted the Kingdom of Stromgarde. Johannes Moorwhelp and the Holy League had stated many times that their ambitions were to secure the Arathi Highlands and fortify Uther's Tomb and other holy sites. It can be argued that the Clergy of the Holy Light serves an exclusively ecclesiastical function, rather than a military one, and the threat of war against Hammerfall could be enough to justify the to Horde make a pre-emptive strike against Stromgarde. *Another side of the argument is that the Horde is the sole aggressor, and the Alliance stands in defense of their ancestral lands. While it is true that Stromgarde has largely dissolved as a kingdom and faction, forced to live in squalor and refuge, they perhaps do have a legitimate claim to the ancient kingdom of the Azotha and Lotharian line. The Horde, as a result, can be seen as a bothersome pest in the region, and the Forsaken have set a precedent of waging war outside of treaties and conventions. The murder of Archbishop Columban V lends legitimacy to this claim. Another notable controversy is the extent of the Holy League's plot, which has been argued to be either malicious or benign depending on the perspective of the party. *Some of the Stromic parties, particularly the Duchess of Seastone, have argued repeatedly that Johannes Moorwhelp is a sort of shadow minister plotting a far more violent conflict that threatens to destabilize the northern regions as the Holy League wages war against the Forsaken and Horde parties alongside their compatriots. Merridyth Marwyn has thusly denounced the Holy League. *The other side of the argument states that Bishop Moorwhelp and the Holy League are only seeking just recompense for the death of Columban V, and have no intention of waging a devastating war against the Forsaken or reclaiming Lordaeron in the near future. The Clergy argues that their real intentions are to act as curators for lost holy relics in the northlands, recover and cleanse the desecrated grounds of the Church, and facilitate protection for any agents and allies of the Church stranded in the Forsaken lands. Participating Guilds Alliance *Clergy of the Holy Light as the Holy League (Johannes Moorwhelp) *The Highguard (Aeriyth Dawnsorrow) *The Blazing Dawn (Binor Dungalion) *The First Regiment (Maxen Montclair) *The Warbound Brotherhood (Ashamal Shalah'aman) *Crusaders of Wrynn (Tanavar Lightpath) *Magus Senate of Dalaran (Damon Halliwell) *Clan Varyn as the Razahk Van'Kir (Naza Varyn) *Lux Vult as the Duchy of Seastone (Melysa Marwyn) *The Stormwind Infantry (Jiroki Silverleaf) *Steel Gryphon Battalion (Kamara Eskevaldi) *The Unholy Kingdom *Hand of the Goddess (Maethor Shimmerwind) *The League of Lordaeron (Cartres Portiave) Horde *The Legion of Vengeance (Ivan Sibelius Felsorrow and Seleste Felsorrow) *Undercity Nexus (Deathstalker Banshih) *The Kor'kron Legion (Gargaron/Skullcrusha) *The Fireborne (Tendael Dawnlight II) *The Dawnfury Concordant (Alorinis Bloodarrow) * The Ashborne Ascendancy (Thaelodren Ashborne) *Harbingers of Discord *First Light Gallery highlandsmarchmap.jpg|A map of the highlands campaign. WoWScrnShot_021514_182825.jpg|The forces of Stromgarde hold council to discuss the impending invasion. nexuspatrol.jpg|The Undercity Nexus gather in preparations for the march. hordemeet.jpg|Gathering of New Horde leaders at Galen's Fall. hordemeet2.jpg|Gathering of New Horde leaders at Galen's Fall. holyleague.png|The Holy League gather in Northshire Abbey to discuss deployment to Arathi. meeting1.jpg|Northshire's Holy League meeting; a very tense portion of the room. meeting2.jpg|Holy League meeting. meeting3.jpg|Holy League meeting. meeing4.jpg|Holy League meeting. Sailing.png|The forces of Stormwind sail for Stromgarde Keep. Arathi War Council 4.jpg|Final Meeting of the Arathi War Council. Keepers of Stromgarde.jpg|Addressing the crowd at the Arathi War Council. Arathi War Council 3.jpg|The Final Meeting of the Arathi War Council. Arathi War Council 02.jpg|Sir Binor Dungalion Speaks at the Arathi War Council. ArathiWarCouncil1.jpg|Alliance forces gathering at the Sanctum of Stromgarde. ArathiWarCouncil2.jpg|The Arathi War Council. Defense01.jpg|Melysa Marwyn-Sutton defending the gates. Makta01.jpg|Makta is captured by the Alliance forces. Makta02.jpg|The prisoner remains unharmed. 3-11-2014 8-29-54 PM.png|Horde gathering before riding out to attack an Alliance supply caravan. 3-11-2014 8-49-05 PM.png|Caravan Fight - Alliance Victory! 3-11-2014 10-34-38 PM.png|The Lumberjack...who saved the caravan. gatedefense.png|Alliance forces defend the gates of Strom. corpses.png|Corpses littered the battlefield by nightfall. Arathi.png|Stormwind's forces in Arathi Basin. Merri09.jpg|Merridyth Marwyn helping to defend the gates. sandbagarathi.png|Forces of Stormwind and Lordaeron fortifying Strom's defenses with sandbags. 3-13-2014 10-33-27 PM.png|The Forsaken after launching a successful chemical attack on Alliance farms. 3-13-2014 8-11-05 PM.png|Horde marching out of Hammerfall. Refugepointegather.png|Alliance forces gather in preparation to defend Refuge Pointe. 3-13-2014 8-30-03 PM.png|Defense of Refuge Pointe. WoWScrnShot_031314_162513.jpg|Defense of Refuge Pointe. 3-13-2014 8-29-05 PM.png|Horde assault preparing for the on Refuge Pointe. Horde and Alliance battle lines at Refugee Point.jpg|Horde and Alliance battle lines before the assault on Refuge Pointe. 2.jpg|Horde battle line before the assault on Refuge Pointe. Pointedefense.png|The battle for Refuge Pointe! WoWScrnShot_030814_223553.jpg|Aeriyth Dawnsorrow meeting with Setrien Dawnlight. WoWScrnShot_030914_181039.jpg|Alliance commanders issuing orders for the siege. WoWScrnShot_031314_214916.jpg|Calm before the siege: Aeriyth Dawnsorrow and Tarso Valcari on the battlements. WoWScrnShot 031514 191410.jpg|Knighting of the Iron Lumberjack. WoWScrnShot 030914 181657.jpg|The 117th Division, gathered in Stromgarde.|link=117th Division Category:Events Category:RP-PvP Category:Undercity Nexus Category:Campaigns Category:The Kor'kron Legion Category:The Fireborne Category:The Dawnfury Concordant Category:Harbingers of Discord Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:The First Regiment Category:The Highguard Category:The Warbound Brotherhood Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Clan Varyn Category:117th Division Category:March on the Highlands Category:The Valiant Coalition Category:The League of Lordaeron Category:Hand of Vengeance